the_rp_fearfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Hl115/Great Moments in Chat 28
Visored Shinigami Hikari Yami ((yo fyre)) *3:58 Fyre of Dragons ((DISGUSTINGDISGUSTINGDISGUSTINGDISGUSTING *shooting guns*)) *3:58 Visored Shinigami Hikari Yami Tobi: *skips to the destruction* What in thebitch world happened here? *3:58 Maddislimane You can guess. *3:59 Hl115 Destruction. *3:59 Visored Shinigami Hikari Yami Tobi: Hey Daedalus~ And old man. *3:59 Hl115 *Sighs* *4:00 Visored Shinigami Hikari Yami Tobi: *gets cloth and firestarter and a can and puts them together* *Tobi: *takes her bikini top and slings it away and takes cover* *4:01 Maddislimane ................. *4:02 Fyre of Dragons ((...))\ *4:02 Hl115 ... What?... I don't want to know why... *4:02 Maddislimane ((Th-th-th- WHAT THE FUCK?)) *Th-th-th- What the fuck? *4:03 Fyre of Dragons ((THE FUCK)) *4:03 Visored Shinigami Hikari Yami ((LOLOLOL)) *4:03 Hl115 ((WHY?!)) *4:03 Visored Shinigami Hikari Yami Tobi: What? Never saw a home made explosion thingy? *((I was feeling weird)) *4:04 Fyre of Dragons ((Thank God vovy is dead.)) *((OR else...he'd be all over that)) *4:04 Maddislimane ((Thank Slendy for that)) *4:04 Hl115 ((ikr)) *4:04 Visored Shinigami Hikari Yami ((What what?)) *4:04 Fyre of Dragons ((Make vovy have a son <_<)) *4:05 Hl115 ((Who's even worse < Do it, Madd!)) *4:05 Maddislimane ((You attempted to do that but MoS died)) *4:05 Visored Shinigami Hikari Yami ((TOBI ONLY 15)) *4:05 Fyre of Dragons ((he f *((He f*cked thousands of women)) *4:05 Visored Shinigami Hikari Yami ((LOLOLOLOLOLOL Tobi tease but no whore I think….)) *4:06 Hl115 ((Madd, do it! Do it!)) *4:06 Maddislimane ((YOU THINK?!)) *4:06 Visored Shinigami Hikari Yami Tobi: *watches the destruction* *4:06 Fyre of Dragons ((DO IT MADD)) *4:06 Visored Shinigami Hikari Yami Tobi: *changes in the woods and comes out* yay *((Do what?)) *4:06 Photophosphorylation ((I think Chess magiced the destruction away. CUrrently the center of attention is your breasts XD)) *4:06 Hl115 ((FAHKING DO IT! DO IT NAAAAAOW!)) *4:06 Visored Shinigami Hikari Yami ((WHAT IS IT)) *4:06 Fyre of Dragons ((DO IT NAOW)) *4:06 Visored Shinigami Hikari Yami ((WHAT IS IT!?!?!?!?!?!)) *4:06 Maddislimane *Daedalus shifts to mosnter child form, pokes Tobi's breasts and walks off* I'm done. *says casually* *4:07 Hl115 ((MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADD - what kinda bullsh*t was that?!)) *4:07 Maddislimane ((You said to do it)) *4:07 Fyre of Dragons ((we meant Make vovy have a son)) *4:07 Hl115 ((.............. You didn't... The hell, man? That's not what we were yelling for you to do! O^O )) *Artyom is on the branch above Isaac* *4:08 Visored Shinigami Hikari Yami Tobi: *blushes and trips Daedalus up* Perv... *4:08 Fyre of Dragons *Logik walks up to Tobi and stares at her breasts*\ *4:08 Hl115 ((.............................)) *4:08 Maddislimane ((If you want Vovy to have a son, either of you have to roleplay him, not me, because you want me to do that)) *4:08 Hl115 ((God dammit guys XDD)) *4:09 Fyre of Dragons It would appear you are naked from the waist upwards. *((y u no do it? T_T)) *4:09 Maddislimane You don't say. *4:09 Brandon G.A. Latzig (...) *4:09 Hl115 ((This just.... Oh man I just realized wtf is happening here. Put Tobi's clothes back on! Now!)) *4:10 Brandon G.A. Latzig ((.......)) *4:10 Visored Shinigami Hikari Yami Tobi: STOP LOOKING AT ME! *Luna-Nascitur has joined our little game *4:10 Hl115 ((CLOTHE HER DAMMIT)) *4:10 Maddislimane *muffled* My face is on the ground, what are you saying? *4:11 Fyre of Dragons ((Gotta go)) *4:11 Visored Shinigami Hikari Yami Tobi: You perv ((bye)) *Fyre of Dragons has left. Perchance to return? Perchance not? *4:11 Hl115 ((SERIOUSLY WHAT THE SH*T MAN?!)) *Artyom notices Tobi and throws a black robe down over her* *Luna-Nascitur has left. Perchance to return? Perchance not? *4:12 Visored Shinigami Hikari Yami Tobi: Thank you. *((I DON"T KNOW I WAS TIRED AND I FORGOT okai)) *4:12 Hl115 ((HOLY HELL)) *4:13 Visored Shinigami Hikari Yami ((I forgot what was under a bikini top….)) *((It was nothing ;-;)) *4:13 Hl115 ((Fail!)) *4:13 Maddislimane ((you- *facepalms* FFS)) *4:14 Hl115 ((HOW DO YOU FORGET THAT THERE'S NOTHING UNDER A BIKINI TOP?!)) *4:14 Visored Shinigami Hikari Yami ((I don't know I am tired)) *4:14 Hl115 ((HOW?!)) *4:14 Visored Shinigami Hikari Yami Tobi: Who wants to see me naked? *4:14 Maddislimane ........ *4:14 Hl115 ((..........................................)) *4:15 Visored Shinigami Hikari Yami Tobi: joking *laughs and points* *4:15 Hl115 ((I'm gonna die)) *4:15 Visored Shinigami Hikari Yami ((I'm sorry I am sorry)) *4:15 Hl115 ((Dude, sleep before this gets worse XD)) *4:15 Photophosphorylation ((Attack form a slavering Old One? No problem. A woman topless? HOLY FUCKING SHIT MY GOD OH GET THE BRA BACK ON AAAAH!)) *from *((You guys are the best. XD)) *4:16 Hl115 ((Aren't we? XP)) *4:16 Visored Shinigami Hikari Yami ((I will not sleep and I shall be perv)) *Tobi: You guys are all being weird it's just a body you guys seen a girl naked before right? *4:17 Hl115 ((... Madd's the ONLY perv allowed here jk)) *((Now everyone hang on)) Category:Blog posts